


A Notable Absence

by nebulera



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: Arthur decides to do something strange for his and Clark's anniversary...





	A Notable Absence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Jason Momoa shaving off his beard.

When Arthur decided to show up to the league meeting early, he was banking on Barry showing up last to avoid a spectacle. Because even being the fastest member in the league and also Earth, he was ironically always late or barely on time. Only today, Arthur sadly underestimated his teammate, because not even two minutes after Arthur sat at his designated chair, in walks Barry Allen, whistling without a care in the world and playing his phone.

And when the speedster finally looks up from his game of Candy Crush a mere seconds after sitting down, Arthur mentally shoots himself.

Barry literally gasps, fumbles to get up so fast that he falls to the floor, out of sight from Arthur. He hopes he knocked himself out, but unfortunately he quickly recovers and sprints over to where Arthur is sitting.

“What happened to the rest of your face!” Barry inquires, gripping Arthur’s clean-shaven jaw and turning it over like he was inspecting something at his job.

Arthur groans, swats Barry’s hand away. “Ever heard of an electric razor?”

“They have those in Atlantis?”

“No, we usually use shark teeth.”

“Really?”

“No!”

Just in time, Diana and Victor walk in. Diana cocks her head at the scene before her while Victor bites back laughter.

“Arthur, your beard is gone,” Diana states, like it’s for herself more than him.

Arthur quickly begins to see this was a bad idea. “Well, I was the one who shaved it.”

“But _why_?” Barry asks like his life depends on whatever Arthur’s reasoning is.

“Are you serious? I am allowed to do what I like with my face without you guys’ input.”

“Yeah, but it’s just so jarring to see you without it,” Barry says. “I think I need like two to three business days to get used to it.” He then contemplates this for a few seconds. “Or two to three years.”

“Me too,” Diana adds from her seat.

“Ditto,” Vic says.

Arthur just groans, and doesn’t even register that Barry is holding and moving his jaw around to look closer. “Will you stop that,” Arthur says, swatting his hand away again. “I knew this was a bad idea, ugh.” He rubs between his eyes and thinks of ditching the meeting and disappearing into the ocean forever.

“Arthur, you’re being dramatic, nobody said you looked bad,” Diana affirms.

“I promise you still look like a fifteenth century Renaissance statue. Only beardless,” Victor says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

It gets even worse when Bruce — _Bruce! —_ walks in, his gaze fixated solely on his tablet as he speaks to everyone strictly about business, only for him to hesitate slightly when he finally looks up at Arthur, his step faltering a little.

Arthur contemplates if Clark would be too mad if he takes a month or two long trip to Atlantis.

Barry gasps again. “What did Clark have to say about it? Has he seen you yet? Has he — ”

Footsteps approach. “Speak of the devil,” Vic mutters.

“Have I what?” Clark asks, his eyes surveying the league. Arthur thinks he physically melts into his seat. He has become one with the chair.

Barry zooms across the room to put his arm around Clark’s shoulders. He points directly at Arthur, who is no longer present at this meeting. “Have you seen your man today?”

Clark smiles wide. “I have not.” Arthur puts his head in his hands.

“This must be very shocking for you, I know, you’ve been in a relationship with The Beard for what, a couple years now, I can only imagine how tough this is — ”

“Bar, I’m going to throw something at you,” Arthur says painfully, only peeking through his fingers to see Diana chuckling to herself, Vic biting his lip to refrain from laughing, and Bruce’s face somehow being totally passive and absolutely annoyed at the same time.

“If you two could sit down so we can start the meeting,” Bruce says, his eyes fixated on his tablet.

Barry sighs as he disjoins himself from Clark and returns to his seat. “We should probably just cancel it,” Barry murmurs.

When Clark sits in his seat and looks across the table at him, Arthur thinks he may follow through with that plan of just walking into the ocean, never to return again. But then, even as Bruce begins to speak, his smiles and winks at him.

Arthur relaxes the rest of the meeting.

…

 

When Arthur steps outside the manor, he immediately spots Clark who’s dropped the professional exterior and is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

“Hey, sailor,” Clark says with a smile, beckoning Arthur to him.

They haven’t seen each other all day. Unfortunate on its own, but even double that because it is actually their two year anniversary. Arthur had kissed a sleeping Clark goodbye after shaving this morning, left him coffee and donuts and a note on the counter before leaving to take care of some business in Atlantis with Mera. Who had been equally surprised by his clean-shaven face, only setting the stage for today.

Arthur is by no means insecure, but it’s hard to not feel a little nervous about his looks when his boyfriend literally looks like a god.

“Hey,” Arthur says and then their arms are around each other. “Mind if I hitch a ride?”

Clark kisses his temple. “Think I’ll just ditch you here, actually.” He’s already snaking an arm around Arthur’s waist and then they’re up and gone.

“Happy anniversary,” Arthur says through the wind blowing past his face, his hair.

“Happy anniversary, love.”

 

…

 

A year ago for their one year anniversary, Arthur had taken Clark to the rooftop of a building in Metropolis to have dinner. It was at night. He’d lit some candles and they ate under the stars while listening to the live streets below. It was nice, really and he’d do it again.

But there’s a reason it had to be something so secluded. Arthur’s lack of a secret identity didn't do wonders for their relationship, which is fine most of the time. Neither of them think whether or not they can go out is something detrimental to their future. They have bigger problems to worry about.

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t sting a little that he and Clark can never have a night out without putting Clark’s identity in jeopardy because someone will inevitably recognize Arthur. It’s an understatement to say he stands out.

“Is that… why you shaved?” Clark asks once they get home. They start casually stripping from their superhero wear as they transition into the bedroom.

“...Yes. I called for a reservation at this one restaurant I’m pretty sure you haven’t been to.”

Clark chuckles. “You had to be sure?”

“Of course. I’m hoping this— ” Arthur rubs at his chin, “ — actually works.”

“I— ” Clark starts then stops. He looks at the floor then, his face growing into a slow smile before he looks at Arthur with soft eyes. “You didn’t have to, Arthur.”

“I know that.”

“I would’ve been okay with takeout.”

“I know that too, sweetheart.” He walks forward to take Clark’s hands with his. “But we haven’t gone out before… I just wanted to give you that. I don’t want people paying attention to us. I want it to be just me and you.”

Clark steps forward and falls into Arthur’s arms. They’re naked aside from underwear they wear under their uniforms, so Arthur strokes Clark’s mid-back, his neck and shoulders. Clark just melts into it, strokes Arthur’s elbows and biceps.

“You looked like you wanted to die today,” Clark says.

“Because I _did._ ”

Clark leans up in Arthur’s arms, nuzzles his nose before capturing his lips with a brief kiss. Then another. “I think you look very handsome.”

“More than before?”

Clark’s face does something funny. He squints with a slightly raised brow, deciphering Arthur’s face like he’s trying to figure out if he should say yes or no. “Yes... no?”

“I’ll take it.” Arthur kisses the tip of Clark’s nose. “Now throw something on, gorgeous, I’m taking you out.”

Wearing nothing particularly fancy, they agree to take to the streets of Metropolis. Clark is wearing his perfectly disguising glasses while Arthur settled for a baseball cap to loop his hair out the back of. The commotion of a lively and colorful city around them is loud and more unfamiliar to Arthur in particular, but he adapts rather quickly when Clark casually leans against him as they walk and talk, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s and twining their fingers together.

Nobody walking around or past them seems to give a care in the world.

“We’re invisible,” Clark says, smiling.

“Finally.”

 

…

 

“Why are you laughing.”

“I’m... hmphf... I’m not!”

“This is really embarrassing.”

“No, oh, no you’re fine, hmpgfgh, don’t stop.”

Their night had been wonderful. They’d had a nice time at the restaurant after their embraced walk through Metropolis. And then in the cab home they started kissing and it seemed like only God himself could pry them apart. And now Arthur had his head between Clark’s bent legs where his face had no choice but to come into contact with his skin that is usually used to Arthur’s beard. Which is now making Clark giggle.

“Gotta love how ticklish you are.”

“It’s just so smooth! I’m sorry. Maybe we should switch.”

“What? No, I’m the one treating you tonight.”

“Oh, I was unaware. Keep going.”

“Uh-huh.” Even once Arthur continues, Clark keeps trying to hide his giggles as his legs try not to move around like crazy. Arthur clamps his hands down hard on Clark’s thighs to no avail.

Minutes later, Arthur crawls back up his significant other to stare down at his blissed out face. “Can you go again?”

Clark cracks an eye open at him. “I could go another couple hundred.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Arthur begins to reach down again.

“Wait. Gimme a minute,” Clark says. Arthur thinks he means because he really _isn’t_ ready to go again right away, only Clark just stares up at him with a satisfied and lovely look in his eyes. He reaches up to brush Arthur’s air behind his ear. He’s so beautiful, Arthur thinks, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him. It should be impossible to be this in love with someone.

Clark gently presses down on his shoulder so Arthur could lay down and rest his head against Clark’s neck. Arthur complies and throws his arm over his chest. Clark reaches Arthur’s face to slowly stroke his cheek.

“Living supermodel,” Clark whispers. “I don’t know what you’ve done with my man.”

“You say that now,” Arthur says. “I’m going to be all prickly tomorrow.”

“I’ll deal.”

They remain quiet, listening to only their breathing for moments that last small eternities. Arthur gets lost in the gentle fingers against his cheek.

“Love you so much,” he speaks in an exhale.

“I will miss the beard, but I love you too,” Clark replies, and he’ll never get tired of hearing it.

“He’s not gone forever, just on vacation.” Arthur then removes himself from their embrace to hover over him. He kisses him hard. “Now, you said something about another hundred? I think I can take you.”

“Only on your best day.”

“Well, lucky you, then,” Arthur says smugly before getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> yay or nay


End file.
